


Beneath The Lines

by TurboSoggy69



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Body Worship, Bottom David, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Musical References, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Reluctant Sadist, Rough Sex, Sexual Confusion, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vanilla, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboSoggy69/pseuds/TurboSoggy69
Summary: No one had ever made Max a bracelet before, and he had never made the slightest indication of wanting one either, but here was this stupidly happy camp counselor handing him one out of the blue. Something about being there for so long, and admiring how much he'd changed over the years, Max didn't listen. Instead, he mumbled something about 'how fucking gay' David was as the older man cheerfully tied it around his wrist.---------------------------I tried on the summary. This is my first fic on here, and i have it on WP as well in case AO3 starts to act up. I will update frequently. If you have hate for the ship, just don't read it. I legit don't care and probably already know.Also, this technically is not pedophillia, but I added the tag in case people are really sensitive to the topic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of just setting it up right now, the next chapter will be more hard core. I think.

It was all because of that stupid, god damned bracelet.

 

Max thought this as he sat up for another late night in his tent. This was his third summer at Camp Campbell, and he didn't think he'd ever had this much trouble sleeping since their first winter here, and that was only because no one had expected snow, and there wasn't very many blankets. He rubbed at his eyes once again, rolling over on the small cot across from his best friend of five years, Neil.

 

They had both been coming to the camp since they were ten, and they both hated it. The only thing that kept them coming back was Max's home life, and how badly his parents wanted him gone, so he chose the place most known to him. As for Neil, he wanted to be there for Max. Also, the nerd just so happened to feel smarter around all these people than with his science friends back in their city, where he felt slightly intimidated by those around him, being the small teen he was.

 

They were both fifteen as of now, and doing mostly alright in the world. Max thought of these stupid things while turning once again. He briefly wondered what time it was, and considered checking his phone, but decided against it. Checking the time wouldn't make this go any faster, or make him feel like he hadn't already been there since forever.

 

... And it was all because of that stupid bracelet.

 

No one had ever made Max a bracelet before, and he had never made the slightest indication of wanting one either, but here was this stupidly happy camp counselor handing him one out of the blue. Something about being there for so long, and admiring how much he'd changed over the years, Max didn't listen. Instead, he mumbled something about 'how fucking gay' David was as the older man cheerfully tied it around his wrist. 

 

Max felt completely stupid walking around the camp and doing the daily activities with this (very well crafted) green and blue rope, decoratively strung together, among his wrist. It even raised a few questions from Neil, and it made Max wonder why David hadn't given Neil one.

All of this thinking, and he still had no answers, and it was still probably about 3 am, and he'd still have to be up by 7 and face the counselor. The teen let out a small huff of a laugh, trying to find comedy in finding himself so worked up over this simple gesture. It wasn't anything more than a friendly reminder that he was appreciated by David, and the man appreciates almost everyone. Hell, he'd drop everything just to hug the teen if Max said the word, but it wasn't anything special, it was literally just a bracelet.

But how much time went into this thing?

He held his arm up to the small amount of light that dared to peer into the tent. It seemed like an awful lot of time, because the way it was conducted seemed almost stitched into itself, and crossed over the other, looking so damn complex... He could tell it definitely took more than a couple minutes if he'd paid attention to Knot Tying Camp in the slightest. Maybe he'd ask him about tomorrow? No, that was weird for Max, and he didn't want to be show cased in front of the camp asking. Maybe he could find a way to return the gesture and privately confront David? That was a lot too.

He didn't know why he felt so fucking guilty about this entire situation he barely had anything to do with. Maybe he just felt so guilty because he knew he didn't deserve it. Even as a junior counselor in training (for who knows what reason), he'd barely shown anymore responsibility for his actions, or anymore caring for others, and among that puberty mad him very angsty and even more upset than he was originally. So why the hell did David think he deserved this?  

David didn't know any better. Not only did he ignore bad behavior, but somehow also found good in it, however that was possible. With this incredibly stupid, pointless fucking bracelet, he'd changed Max's entire thought processing. He didn't know whether to be angry, or return the kindness, or simply go on about his life. The last one was the obvious choice, but with how late it was and how little there was to do, he didn't.

Max quietly sat up in his cot and looked off the side of the bed, skimming his hand just above the floor beneath it until he felt himself hit a familiar box. It was the one he happened to use during Knot Tying Camp that he stole from the red head just to see the look of confusion on his face. He guessed it came in handy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max doesn't know why it's such a big deal to give this bastard a stupid, piece of shit thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg dude i posted this yesterday and im already getting so much love. I appreciate all of it, this was so unexpected <3 btw im a guy lol

Max woke up to a very familiar, sickeningly happy voice. "Good morning, Max! Are you ready to Campe Deim?" He groaned at the elder of them, quickly sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A very pissed expression followed suite. Next to him, he heard a loud slam. Neil must have been sitting too close to the side of the tent again.

"What the actual shit, David!" Max let out an amused huff at his friend, turning to look back at David. 

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Neil! I'll be more careful next time." David waited for a response from the boy, but only heard a small groan. Sometimes he forgot that he and Max shared a tent, considering most junior counselors would either get their own or just slept in the counselor's cabin. He gave an apologetic frown at him before adding, "I actually just need Max, you can sleep a bit more. I'm real sorry." Max gave David a look before climbing out of bed to put on his sweatshirt, quickly run his fingers through his hair, and following David back to the kitchen for some coffee and decision making; however, not before grabbing his poorly crafted gift to the man.

"So, what's the plan for today, Camp Man?" Max asked as David turned on the coffee machine and got them both a mug. 

The counselor leaned against the counter top while the coffee brewed, thinking hard on the simple question. "I'm not sure yet. I'm not used to not having Gwen here to help, still..." he left the sentence open before his eyes lit up. "That's fine though. You and I can come up with a great day that will really get the campers excited for camping! Maybe, we could paint, or go hiking, or tell scary stories! It'll be a lot of fun, Max. What do you think?" 

Max pretended to think it over, but he didn't really care as much as the other did. He briefly wondered if David was feeling okay, after finally waking up enough to process words a bit better, and notice that David was smiling wider than usual. That was what Max had started to realize was a sign that there was something wrong. Also, he had just mention his old co counselor. Max knew he was happy for Gwen, but Max also knew that David had some abandonment issues. He didn't recall how he knew, he just did. "Sounds good to me."

David finally handed him his cup of black coffee and got his clipboard, setting it on the table in front of Max and leaned over him while making out the days activities. Usually Max would say something about how close David was, but he just went along and made light comments on his ideas so that David wouldn't think he'd fallen asleep, and eventually got comfortable with the position he was put in. They decided on doing Dolph's Art Camp, hiking (which would double as Nikki's Adventure Camp), a bit of Magic Camp, and (David's version) of scary stories to wrap up the day.

Once it was all planned out, Max sat back and took a long sip of the last bit his drink. His hair lightly touched David's shirt as the older man made a content smile as he looked down at him, obviously in admiration of their teamwork. Still, this reminded Max that he was too close, so he stood up to put his cup in the sink, too lazy to wash it himself.

Speaking of too close...

Max reached into his hoodie pocket, feeling the stupid chain of thread, and took it into his hand. He glanced over at David, barely noticing that his smile faultered a moment before successfully regaining it when he saw Max looking. He must've practiced that smile a lot. Maybe that's why Max had warmed up to the man; he wasn't nearly as happy as he made himself out to be. Optimistic, yes. Genuinely a happy-go-lucky bastard, no. Max had somehow found that to be a relief.

He didn't really know how to go about giving the man the gift, so he decided to just hand it to him and see what happened. It's not like it was a super complex gift that he'd spent the rest of his night making- an hour at best, and most of the time trying to just figure out how to make it look like he didn't put work into. It was a very poor excuse of a braid, containing the colors of red, purple, and green. He genuinely hoped it didn't look like Christmas. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he took a step towards David, suddenly very interested in the ground. The counselor offered another questioning smile, seemingly confused at the out of character behavior. "Uh-" he noticed the stutter. "Here." He shoved the bracelet at the older man, who cautiously reached his hand out to receive it, but his eyes were like fireworks when he saw what it was.

He gasped. "Oh my gosh, thank you so-"

"Don't look too deeply into this!" David looked so shocked and pleased at the same time, it was cute- no. Stop, Max. The older nodded a small ok, leaving Max to storm out of the kitchen, clipboard in hand, flustered as all hell, and using the need to wake up the campers as his excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH ILY GUYS AND GALS AND NONBINARY PALS. MAKE SURE TA COMMENT IF YA LIKE IT, OR DONT. ITS YOUR LIFE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max notices some strange things that have been going on with David and decides to look into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I should add a trigger warning for mental disorders/instability for this chapter? I'm not sure.

"-and that's why you should always lock your car before you exit the vehicle. Any questions?" David asked, finishing his story as the camp members had a dull look on their face, obviously bored with David's anticlimactic story telling. Max sat quietly, a neutral expression across his face as he waited for any replies.

Of course, when there was a reply, it came from Neil, Nikki sitting next to him equally as bored as Max. "Yeah, uh, why was that supposed to be scary again?"

Max laughed internally, mostly because it was actually him who had stolen the man's radio a few years back so that he could get Neil to hook it up to that old computer he had gotten. "It wasn't, Neil. Only David is stupid enough to somehow manage to get his car radio stolen out here in the middle of no where." 

The campers all started to get up and leave, leaving David with a saddened expression. "I thought it was a good moral..." They stood behind them only a moment before Max started to walk along, assuming that he'd be sleeping in his tent tonight, but turned his head when he heard David calling after him and lightly jogging to catch back up. "You aren't sleeping in the cabin tonight?" He paused, a puzzled expression etching his features. "Why did I think you were?" 

Max took a moment to wonder why as well. David had been doing that recently; remembering things that never happened, forgetting things that did happen, spacing out, and (Max had no idea why the hell he'd noticed) losing concept of time. The teen stopped walking, turning towards the counselor. He thought about asking if he was feeling okay, but instead decided to play along so that he wouldn't feel completely crazy. Max would never admit it, but he did worry about the man sometimes. He wasn't a fucking doctor or anything, but he was smart enough to know that David wasn't old enough to be having issues like this. 

"I legitimately told you I would be, like, twenty minutes ago," Max lied. "I was just going to get my blanket, you know I don't like the ones in the cabin." David seemed relieved at the given information and nodded, turning to head in the direction of the cabins.

"I'll make cocoa!" 

Max nodded and continued to make his way toward his tent. 

-

"Wait, so why are you going to be sleeping in the cabins again?" Neil questioned him as Max got his things together. He just needed some sleep clothes and his blanket, but he'd been gone for almost an hour and a half. He doubted David would notice anyway. "I got that old portable DVD player working. I thought that we would watch some shitty movie from Gwen's old cabin."

Max thought hard about it before answering. "Because David thought that I was going to, and I'm pretty sure he's going insane. He can barely tell if anything is real anymore. Last week, he literally asked me if he was sleeping. As much as I hate it, I wouldn't want to be alone during that shit. I guess he's just old? I don't fucking know." He shoved his orange blanket into his bag, finally finishing packing up for the night.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I just didn't think you would care." Max made a face at the words, hoping Neil was just joking and it didn't seem like he actually did. "But, you do know that David is literally not even thirty, right? It's not because he's old. I could look into what it might be if you-" 

"Neil, buddy, I don't give a shit about David. If anything, this is only out of pity, so don't go thinking that I wanna get to the bottom of this crap. I don't."  
Lies.

"It's actually really interesting. I think it might be derealization, its-"

"That sounds too complicated, and I'm too tired. Being a junior counselor is exhausting." 

Neil made a face. "You did nothing all day-"

"Later, Neil!" He grabbed his bag and turned to leave out of the tent and started walking towards the cabin. Once it was in his sight, he saw that every light in there was on. 

What the hell? 

As he approached the door, his thoughts wondered to what might be happening. Maybe David had gotten scared (not that far fetched), or was checking the power, or...

The door opened with David smiling far too wide at Max, stepping aside to let him in. The teen took a step inside, taking in the environment. Everything seemed normal enough, save for a few things scattered on the ground here and there. Was David going through a mid-life crisis or something? "-um, sorry everything's a bit messy... And the cocoa isn't done. I wasn't expecting you here so quickly, I guess." Quick? "That's no problem, though, I'll go start on that right now! Make yourself at home, Max!" And just like that, he was gone. 

Max was left alone, not sure of how much time he had before David would be back. He looked around a bit more. A few papers were on the ground, the chair by the man's desk was pulled out (though David would usually push it back in because it bothered him), and for the first time in awhile he saw that David's computer was turned on. There wasn't anything on it, just the home screen, but Max thought he might be able to put it to use. What was it that Neil was talking about?

The junior counselor stood up and walked towards the desk, not bothering to sit down, and opened up google chrome. He couldn't quite remember what it was. De- something... He started to type, and he recognized a word that showed up. Had David already googled this? He clicked and watched as the loading bar took its time to get from one side of the screen to the other.

/Derealization (sometimes abbreviated as DR) is an alteration in the perception or experience of the external world so that it seems unreal. Other symptoms include feeling as though one's environment is lacking in spontaneity, emotional colouring, and depth. It is a dissociative symptom of many conditions.

Symptoms include:  
-The world around you can start to feel foggy  
-Feeling like your mind and body are not one  
-Losing concept of time  
-Surroundings can seem distorted, or you can be hyper-aware of your surroundings  
-Forgetfulness

Causes include:  
-Large amounts of stress  
-Large amounts of anxiety  
-Not much is yet known/

Max closed out of the tab. "Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo if you experience any of these symptoms, look into derealization. It's something I have been looking into as of late as well. ALSO you peeps have been so awesome with leaving comments and likes, and UGH. IM SO THANKFUL DUDE.
> 
> Also the source for the definition is wikipedia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max chill, Max tells a stupid lie, and now he doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very depressing. There is fluff, and something at the end I refuse to spoil.

"David, how the fuck are you scared of this? This is literally a comedy that's supposed to make fun of the 'actually scary movies.'" Max looked over at the counselor who was currently sinking into their shared blanket, obviously not too scared, but they were literally watching Scary Movie 4.

David looked back at Max, then back to the movie. His eyes were wide as he continued watching the film. "I just... Find it disturbing to be in that situation, is all." He huffed, barely leaning over closer to Max, head almost on his shoulder.

They were at the end of the movie by now, the credits rolling onto the screen with some rap song in the background Max was surprised he didn't have downloaded onto his phone. Speaking of his phone... He got it out to check the time, somehow blinding David in the process. "Max, ow." He promptly ignored it and continued on with his task. It was only 9:30 pm, so what were they going to do now? The teen sure as hell wasn't going to sleep yet, and he doubted that David would with his goddamned insomnia. Was insomnia another symptom from derealization?

Maybe they could just watch another movie, he was sure David had Friday around here somewhere. However, Max wanted to know what was going on with David and to see if he was feeling any better, which it seemed like he was since they had started the movie, save for being far too afraid of it. The teen thought of ways to bring it up, and let David know that he was fine, but that was way out of character for him, so instead he did it the only way he knew how. Blunt.

"Max, what time is it?" 

Or not. "9:33. Why do you ask?" 

"Uh, I'm a bit bored. And I need the lights on, but I'm too afraid to get up." He gave Max a hopeful look, which the boy returned with a glare, but continued to stand and flip on the one set of lights in the small room that connected the two separate cabins.

"So, if you're so goddamn bored, what do you want to do?" He heard a sigh come from the older man as he went to sit back down next to him, a bit closer than he'd intended to. David didn't seem to notice, though, instead looking back to the television that had just switched songs for the credits. 

"This might sound crazy," David began his sentence, causing Max to raise an eyebrow at him. "It's just... Uh, am I sleeping right now? Or maybe do I just look tired? Or..." he gasped, "...Are we drunk?" In any other circumstances, Max would have just laughed. Really fucking hard. However, this was this certain occasion- the one in which he's alone in a dimly lit living room with the guy he'd only recently come to terms of considering him a friend and had just found out that he had this mental disorder that completely fucked up your life- he wasn't exactly in the mood for laughing.

Max quickly went over the options in his head. He could completely lie to him and tell him that- yes, he was in fact dreaming-, but that seemed like a hard lie to keep up with. Then again, he did wonder what David's reaction would be. It could end up being hilarious, or depressing. He could also tell David the truth, and let him know that everything would be fine, but that was probably false hope. There were also a lot of other options Max didn't really care about, so he silently sat between the two options while David looked at him, desperately waiting for a response.

"Well, we aren't drunk, so I'll let you figure out the rest." Max was content with his response. He hadn't completely lied, and he felt like he had still dodged an over emotional discussion with the man.

"So, dreaming... Why does this always happen?" David looked to the side in thought, his face getting a light shade of red for who knows what while Max tried to figure out what the man meant. He could mean thinking he's asleep, or not knowing when he fell asleep, or... Max being in his dreams? The boy felt his face heat up at the far thought. He watched as the man got way more comfortable in his spot than he'd ever seen- completely leaning onto Max's shoulder, his own slumped, feet now kicked up onto the table, and his smile had now faded to a more neutral expression as he inhaled sharply. 

Shit. He actually thought that he was dreaming. What was he gonna do now? 

David appeared to be mumbling to himself, a lot of them ending with a questioning tone. He must be really confused right now. He looked back up at the teen with a sad smile playing across his lips, sending a pang of guilt straight through him. "Why do you do these things, Max? I'd been doing so good, and now I'm right back where I was again. Why do I keep trying?" At this point, the brunet was so much more confused than he was to began with. David sound so guilty and broken, and his eyes seemed a bit watery as well. Max had no idea how to handle this situation. 

David's eyes seemed to scan him over- his hair, his face, and every other thing he could think of. Regretting his decision in making David think he was sleeping (and wanting out of the situation), he opened his mouth to excuse himself, but was cut off too short by David's lips capturing his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhhhhh I don't know if I should write smut in the next chapter or not. It seems a bit soon, but idk because by slow burn I meant, like, emotionally, not sexually. Tell me if you guys want smut or not because I will totally write it if you say so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lil NSFW but i did not write actual smut. Thank you to everyone who gave their input!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh geez. Get ready for this chapter.

The television made a click, leaving the room much darker from the lack of light projecting onto them. The couch under him suddenly seemed to carry all of his weight as he inhaled through his nose, the air much thicker than it was before. His limbs felt like heavy weights hanging loosely to his sides, but slowly moving on the older man. The teen felt so aware of everything that was happening, but still felt like none of it mattered.

David was kissing him...

David was kissing Max...

And he thought it was a fucking dream...

Max slowly started to kiss back, lips sloppily moving along with the counselor's as his mind tried to catch up with that very fact. The thing was, though, was that everytime he would begin to conjure up the full thought, and run through his options, David would do something that would make his mind fog up all over again- whether it be a huff, a sigh, or start to push just a tad harder than before. He couldn't stop his hands from getting tangled up in the man's soft, red hair. Max felt a genuine smile start to form on his lips as David shifted to straddle his hips, now hovering over him and gaining more leverage to push on. 

Max groaned into the other's mouth when the man started to lightly grind his hips onto his own, causing the teen to gasp which allowed the counselor to gently push his tongue into the other's mouth. It was barely any, but it gave him chills all the same. David pushed his tongue up against Max's own, and Max just pushed it back harder. He soon found himself actually fucking fighting for dominance with David.

The brunet unintentionally bucked his hips up, but David pushed him back down, holding his hips harsh enough to leave marks and to keep him in place. Max was taken aback by his actions. He had no idea that David had that in him, or where he had learned that from, he'd always figured (not that he thought about it) that David would be a bottom. 

"...Shit, David." He spoke between pants. "I didn't think you'd have it in you." He didn't know how the hell he got out that sentence, it seemed like such a goddamn chore to speak right now when he could just keep making out with the guy he'd hated since he was ten.

David's response sounded sincere and upset, a lot more than Max could ever say about him before. "Shut up, Max." Shit, how the hell did his voice get that fucking deep? "Don't remind me that I'm dreaming this way about a fifteen year old."

That sentence pissed Max off. Not at the ACTUAL sentence, but it did remind him that he can't take advantage of David in his state of mind, no matter how eager he seemed, or how hard they had both gotten since they began. He reluctantly put his hand on David's chest and lightly pushed to get some space between the them for air. He let out a small laugh when he heard David whine in response, panting heavily while leaning his forehead onto the teen's for stability. 

"Lay down, David. I'll put on a movie." The man gave a small nod. Max couldn't help but find him cute at that moment- with his red hair messy, eyes glazed over a bit, a small shine of sweat on his forehead, and how upset he seemed at the command. Yet, of course he still listened because David, even whilst thinking he was dreaming, couldn't do anything against Max's will. Max stood and turned off the lamp beside him and put in Friday, then turned to see that David was already fast asleep.

\----

Max woke on the far side of the couch across from where David had been, the sun momentarily blinding him.  He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes as memories from the night before flushed over his mind, but the only thing he could think to do was make sure David was still sleeping, but he wasn't. He glanced around the room, looking for any indication of where the hell he had gone to. After blinking a few times, he noticed a cup of coffee on the coffee table, other items scattered about from their movie night, along with... Other things. Anyway, along with the coffee, there was a note. That was a good sign.

He picked up the coffee, and then the note underneath it. It read:

Max,  
I went to town for a bit to get some things for the camp. I might be back late. Thank you for holding the camp up for now!  
-David

Oh, okay. Max could handle this, after all it was Friday and he didn't have shit to do, and he needed time to think anyway. Or maybe... Max stood, gulping down the coffee. The fact that it was still warm made his chest clench up, maybe it was because now he knew that it wasn't long ago that Davidd left, and the warmth reminded him of- nevermind. Max made his way toward the door of the cabin and outside, then continued walking towards his tent where he hoped Neil was awake. 

He not-so-quietly walked into the tent, where he saw Neil working on the portable DVD player he was talking about last night. Neil turned back and looked at him, an excited look etching his features. "Max! Look, I made the DVD player able to pick up sound. Now, we don't have to push buttons to tell it what to do!"

Max smirked at his friend. "Nice job, Neil. Wanna try it out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically what's happening now is that Max is going to tell Neil everything because he is a beloved friend and Max is in dire need of support and advice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which David is all kinds of stressed and a bit drunk. Poor David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days to upload, I had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back in black.

Max sat on his cot, leaning against the wall as he listened to Neil's worried words. "-This is crazy! If what you're saying is true, we need to get out of this ignorant fucking camp as soon as possible. We can't, um... Mostly you can't- be here. I know I'm not strong, but I will fucking fight David for that shit! He's too fucking nice to even fight back, or is he? We can't be sure of anything Max, and we better not take any chances with this. This is called fucking molestation, and I'm not gonna just sit here while you get-"

He was cut off by a groan from Max, now rubbing his temples and staring down at the ground like it was its fault for what had happened. "Neil... I don't- he didn't know- ugh." He took a deep breath, the tent suddenly quiet and the tension thick enough to cut through. "Neil, the guy thought he was fucking sleeping." His friend gave him a look of uncertainty before realization hit him hard in the face.

"Oh. Oh... Oh shit. That's fucked up. He didn't even know he was doing that shit. How did you even react?" 

"I didn't really know how- I just sorta, uh..." He had to think about that one. He couldn't just simply tell him that he totally would have fucking went down on his counselor if he didn't feel so goddamned guilty about it. The whole thing was a lot to take in, and now that Max was saying it aloud and having to process the stupid thoughts before he said them made him realize that he didn't want to. Everytime he opened his mouth to speak, he'd just close it again to figure out a different, less terrible way to say them.

However, Neil must've realized this. He had known the guy since elementary, and found him pretty easy to read. Max, as a very not-subtle, straight forward kind of guy, would not be stuttering this much at a very easy to answer question.

"Max... You did not-"

"You're right, Neil." He said his name with a sharp venom in his voice, upset that he would directly assume that he would do something like that. "I didn't. I just... I had to make sure I knew what to do before I stopped. It's bad to wake up sleep walkers, right? I didn't know if it was the same with his weird disorder thing." 

"Um, I guess it makes sense for you to be cautious about it, but- you know what, whatever. Just, the next time it happens it helps to have him maybe touch something really warm or really cool. It'll sorta give his brain a bit of a jolt and wake him up. Although, he might be a bit freaked out if he was in the middle of something like, uh, with you last night." He heard Max let out another groan, running his hands over his face to try and get back to earth. "If it helps any, you did the right thing..."

"No I didn't." His eyes locked with his friend's a moment before finally deciding to say it. "It's not even that, it's just. I- I didn't want to stop it. It was fucking great! He seemed like he couldn't even fucking control it, and he was totally dominating me, Neil! Like, holy hell!"

"Oh, that changes everything." Max nodded furiously, face red from his outburst and throwing himself back to lay on the cot. "I wish I could help you, bud, but I don't really know how to do that. Relationships are weird, and life is weird, and obviously David is all kinds of weird. He's way older than you, and even though you're fifteen, that's still illegal and he'd still be considered a pedophile. But... I guess if for some reason this went somewhere and was more than just some fucked up tension, I support you?" 

"Wowie, Neil. I'm not sure if you noticed that was a question, but, uh, thanks man. I doubt it's much anyway. Just, like, hormones or some shit." 

-

The day went by mostly easy, as Saturdays often do around the camp because there were no special activities to be done. By now, it was about 8:30 pm, and Max was beginning to get worried about where David was, but not enough to do anything about it of course. He was sitting in the counselor's cabin in the living room while watching television (AKA regretting life decisions) when he saw headlights through the window. A small bit of panic settled in the teen's chest. He just had to pretend that nothing happened, that couldn't be too hard, right?

Max glanced down at his wrist where a bracelet hung loosely. That damn thing. If it wasn't for David making him that and then feeling like he should live up to his expectations for at least a day so he wouldn't feel so guilty, he wouldn't have stayed last night, and none of that would have happened. 

He heard the click of the door opening from behind him. Goddamn it.

He heard someone stumble in, wait-stumble? He turned around to be met with a shocked, wasted looking David. That couldn't be good. The counselor stumbled a bit more, gripping onto the couch for stability, causing Max to jump up to attempt to help him to sit down. "David, what the fuck!?" The man gave him an apologetic look while taking his offering of help. Max led him onto the seat, watching as David sat as far away from the teen with an alerted expression etched onto his face. "David-" he took a moment to try and figure out what to say that wasn't too emotional. "What if one of the campers saw you?"

Max was surprised at the glare David threw his way. "Well, Max," he said his name with a bit of sarcasm. "No one would have seen me if you were in your tent." He ran his hand over his face, then his eyes widened at his own words. "Oh my gosh, Max I'm so sorry! It's not you, I didn't mean to snap at you, you didn't do anything wrong! I'm so sorry-"

"Holy shit, David. Shut the fuck up. Just, why are you drunk?"

"I'm not." Max gave him a look. "Ugh, I found a liquor store."

"And?"

"And I drank it!"

"David... Jesus Christ, I'm not mature enough for this shit." He glanced to the other side of the room, thinking of what to do before deciding to get the man a glass of water. He stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and turning on the sink while smirking at hearing David mumbling a whole bunch of incoherent words. He filled the glass and made his way back to the couch, handing the counselor his glass before sitting himself down. David took a hesitant sip, looking over at Max just a little too long before sighing.

"I'm sorry, Max. You shouldn't have to be taking care of my dumb a- uh, me."

"Stop apologizing, just-why? What's up? What's wrong with ya, man?" Max figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, and even though it sounded super strange, he was curious and sorta wanted to see if he could help. Yeah, that sounded gross. 

"Oh, its nothing I should be concerning you with." David felt bad about his response because it very well should concern Max. It was all about Max. His little 'dream' last night had stressed him out a lot, and he figured that just a drink wouldn't hurt him, but then he just kept drinking and drinking, and David was beginning to regret it. Mostly because now was he not only drunk, but he was drunk and with Max, and the two together made his life much more difficult. There was just too much temptation. 

His eyes kept wandering, and whenever he would catch himself he'd notice how Max would get. He acted mostly the same, but with a bit of shifting and face barely a shade darker than normal. David threw his face into his hands, guilt dawning over him in waves. His eyes began to sting and his breaths came out shakey. He felt a panic attack coming on. 

He felt his breaths begin to shorten and his muscles seize up as he tried to stop it. He began to shake and his nails bite into the palms of his hands. " I- I'm sorry. I- I know that th- that doesn't- Oh gosh." He stopped. Panicking wouldn't help Max. His lungs were filling with barely enough air to keep him steady, and his ribs felt like they were caving in. 

David didn't realize that Max had been speaking to him until he felt his arms go around him in a hugging-like manner to try to get David breathing with him. David was internally freaking out at the closeness, having trouble staying in the same position for any given amount of time. David's arms, trapped between the two of them, began to start scratching down his own arms and neck, leaving marks but finding the pain helping him get out of his troubled state. Max, however, noticed this and would gently pat his hands away and try to get David's arms around his neck to prevent him from continuing further.

The counselor found himself panicking even more, this amount of contact was making his head a complete mess. "Max-"

"Shut the fuck up, David. Breathe with me."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Breathe." He demanded it more stern that time, and David obliged. At some point, his lungs began to control themselves and his breathing was finally starting to regulate. His shoulders finally slumped and everything seemed to slow down to a more comfortable pace. "You alright now?" 

He nodded. "Thank you... You must be a bit freaked out, I'm sorry-"

Max cut him off by pressing a quick, small kiss onto the older man's lips, leaving the said man completely shocked and awestruck. He opened his mouth to speak, but Max didn't let him. "Fucking hell. Go to sleep, David."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the feelz, if you even had any. I had some writing it lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heller. I figured I'd update today because of Xmas, and I love u guys lol. This chapter is focused more on David and will hopefully help you get a better understanding of his disorder. Hope you like it! 
> 
> PS sorry if there are typos, it was a lil rushed, but I will go back and edit it probably tomorrow.

Did that actually just happen, or was David sleeping again? The man could never be sure anymore, due to the fact that they both felt the same to him, but not at all in a good way. A wave of cool air made it's way about the room through a small crack in the cabin wall as David sat and watched Max open the door to the cabin that used to be Gwen's. The thought of stopping him and scolding him for what he'd done (because it was strictly against policy, and the law, in so many ways) crosses his mind, but he thought better of it.

However, that didn't make the situation any less confusing. Why had Max done that? Did he know something that he'd been trying to hide? If so, how long had he known? His attraction toward the teen was a fairly recent occurrence, probably around six months ago, but if he knew about it... That would be bad.

Thinking about it made him feel dizzy, giving the man that same distant feeling he'd become far too used to. It was the feeling that he was so disconnected from everything, and that he didn't have a very good grip of his actions or control over his body. His mind was far too distant, and everything looked so unfamiliar. Every sound he heard, from just his thoughts or any actual sound from outside the cabin, freaked him out. Paranoia settled in him as he stared up at the ceiling, hands creeping up to cover his ears. Everytime he heard another buzz, or a strong wind, or the air freshener in the cabin go off, he'd shoot up from the couch, expecting to be woken up, but he didn't. 

A distant memory appeared in his head as he found some amount of strength to move his hand. He spotted a small, lit candle on the nightstand that he had by the couch and ended up throwing his hand over top of the flame. The heat should definitely get him back to reality. His palm shook overtop of the candle, causing him to have to let it rest on the diameter of the jar. Now, the thing about derealization is that you can feel the pain, but it still feels so distant, like your feeling it through someone else's senses. Another way to think of it is if your hand falls asleep, and you start to scratch at it. You feel it, but it doesn't seem to connect right with your nerves.

David let his palm rest on the flame for nearly twenty seconds until the pain hit him with a fury. He hissed a swear under his breath and stared down at the damage. Now that he was fully aware of everything, he regretted the previous action. The skin was now very red and blisters were already starting to form. Great, he'd gotten a burn because he was too stupid to process it. 

His eyes stung a bit, but it wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with it. He recalled the first time was five years ago when Max and the rest of the campers tried taking over the camp. He smiled only a second at the thought before standing up and walking over to the sink, then turned on the foccet to cold with the hand that wasn't currently causing him terrible pain. When his hand hand ran under the water, he let out a few more unintentional swears, this time loud enough to get attention from the teen in the other room.

Tears started to well up in his eyes as he bit his lip to stop the sounds. He didn't want to upset Max just because of this, he could handle it just fine on his own. Actually, now that the teen had crossed his mind he realized something he didn't know the reason of. Max had triggered his Derealization. Fuck. 

Speaking of Max...

"David, what the fuck did you do now?" The counselor turned his head to see the brunet turning off the sink and rushing to get a first aid kit. David tilted his head in thought. When did he get in here? "I was gone for only ten minutes, and you've managed to give yourself a second degree burn. How did you even manage to do that?"

Max returned with bandages and lidocaine, gently taking the man's wrist to apply the ointment. He got some of the medicine onto his fingers and carefully started to treat the wound, listening to the counselor's breath get caught in his throat. After that was done, he began to wrap up the wound, pulling it tight in anger. He tore off the end of the bandage and let David's hand drop, then leaning his lower back on the counter and shut his eyes in a displeased manner. His eyes only opened again when he heard David's weak voice.

"...Thank you, Max."

"Don't fucking thank me, it's a fucking job."

"Right, but... Thank you for doing your job, I guess. I appreciate it." 

A long silence followed the statement until Max decided to let his anger speak once again. "How did it even happen- like- what the fuck did you do to get that to happen and why?"

David thought about it a moment before responding. That was a loaded question for him to answer. "The- uh- the candle. I was just confused, and I accidentally burned myself trying to figure it out." 

Max raised a brow at the counselor. "What exactly do you mean by 'it.'"

"I don't really remember. It's fine, though. It's getting late anyway, you're probably getting tired. We should probably get to bed." On any normal occasion he would have tried to get the truth out of him. He could if he really wanted to, but he thought that he might have thought of a better way to get the information out of him anyway, and Max figured he'd give it a try tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhh sorry for that crappy ending. Basically, I'm thinking that Max will use David's disorder as a way to get him to open up a bit lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which David finds out. Poor guy. No matter what kind of hell I put him through, I swear I still love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I did make this chapter longer than the rest. Also, before you start reading, if you wanna follow my instagram to get to know ya boi Josh, my username is Canned_Cola. Enjoy!

It had been almost four days since the whole 'David having a way over dramatic panic attack and Max having to fix it and put his poor first aid skills to the test' event. Since then he'd just been trying to get things to go back to normal, and just simply be his co counselor, and then at night he'd go back to check on him and shit. It was way too stressful and annoying to deal with, honestly, but he had found that when David thought that he was dreaming he was way easier to handle. The main reasons Max thought this was because the man would finally drop his constant smile and would stop talking so positively all the time.

In fact, since Max had started doing this, he'd found out a lot of things about David. He had a lot of fears, his parents were rich, he wasn't a virgin, and really liked Bob Ross and RuPaul's Drag Race. The last two, though very different, were equally as hilarious. Usually they'd just stay up and talk, David mostly complaining and apologizing to Max about his stupid feelings. Max often wondered what he'd do if he knew he wasn't asleep, especially since David had advanced on him twice in those four nights. Max never let a lot happen, but the marks the man was leaving was getting more and more difficult to hide. 

Right now he was sitting in the over-heated mess hall eating lunch with Neil, who was talking about something boring, probably the fucking scientific method or some shit. Max was just taking turns staring at his tray, to David, just stealing glance after glance. The man was sitting with a sandwich talking with Nurf, who must've done something really bad for David to have actually made a punishment. 

Max sighed, looking back towards his tray. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the word 'punishment' mixed with 'David', which was stupid because the man would never see the word that way. He doubted it, anyway, even though he'd seen a completely different side of him. A side that he found incredibly hot. He took a large gulp of coffee to clear his mind, the bitter taste doing the job for the most part. 

"-and that's why it just wouldn't work. Do you have any idea how Harrison did it?" Max looked up at his friend, smirking in mock of him.

"He probably did it with 'magic!'" Neil gave him a tired glare from across the table and continued to mumble under his breath. Max relaxed at that point and moved his tray to the side and continued to put his feet up on the table in front of him, earning a huff from Neil and a disapproving look from across the room from David. Max, suddenly being in a better mood because he got to piss off his friend, simply smirked back at him. He tried not to notice the change of shade in David's face.

\---------------------

It was about 9 o'clock, and since it was Tuesday, it was lights out time. Neil and Max had been in the tent for awhile now, watching a few movies that Max had stolen off of David's shelf. He had forgotten about half way through what they were even watching because they were too busy talking. They hadn't been talking about anything in particular, just being stupid and making stupid conspiracy theories that had no actual sense behind it. It was sorta their thing nowadays, after burning ants had become a bit boring. By now they were getting ready to actually lay down, mostly because they knew David was going to do a sweep of the camp to make sure everyone was in bed. They'd get back up after he left. 

Tonight, Neil was going to Harrison's tent to snoop around, but after he found whatever he was looking for, he'd be back. Neil gathered up some of his blankets, and with that he was on the other side of the camp. Max silently wondered when he would back, and wondered if he actually would or if he would get too freaked to leave. Whatever.

After a moment, Max threw himself down on his cot and tore off his shirt because it was way too fucking hot out tonight. His tired mind decided that would be okay, because ven though his chest was covered in red and purple splotches, it was too dark to see him. Besides, he'd keep his blanket on the ground next to him in case he'd suddenly need to shield himself. 

He just sat there for awhile, thinking of what he could do until his friend got back or he decided to finally sleep. In all honesty, he was tired, but he was also too drunk on coffee to actually sleep. It was a very irritating feeling when you're tired but your body is too awake to oblige. After about what felt like an hour went by, he decided to just play around his phone. The last time he was able to he had downloaded Temple Run. It was incredibly old and no one played it anymore, but it was a good time passer at times like this. Darkness swept through the room, Max having to have his eyes adjust to the brightness of his phone. Of course, he could just turn it down, but he had a record to beat, man. 

It was around his third death when he noticed a dull light outside of his confinement. A wave of panic struck through the teen's chest, the reason being is that David usually never carried around a flashlight when he did his check. Max scrambled to get his phone off and his blanket over him, but it suddenly seemed so far away, and his eyes were still adjusting to the darkness from the lack of light his phone had provided before. 

He had to quickly grab his phone and turn on the light for him to see around, and by that point the light was at the tent next to his. His actions from that point forward were very rushed. He had to find that stupid blanket. He scanned the room quickly, seeing that it had been only about a foot away, but he couldn't stretch to reach it. The light was right outside of his tent when he got up to get it, and then the light was shining right on him. What the hell did he do now?

He stayed with his side turned to David as he continued to slowly puck up his blanket, testing the waters of the other man's actions. It wasn't much, and it was very casual, but slightly concerned sounding. "Max, it's past lights out. Are you okay? What happened?" 

"Yeah, David," he said the man's name like he was a rebelling child and his name was a foul curse word. "I was just getting my blanket because I realized I was cold. Geez, chill out." He nodded at the excuse but continued to bombard him with more speaking.

David tilted his head slightly, furrowing a brow and a look of either worry or absolute shock spread across his face. "But... There's bruises on your shoulder. Did you get in a fight? Did something attack you?" He gasped. "Was it Nurf?"

"What? No! I'm just trying to get to sleep, but I was having trouble because..." he trailed off. "I drank too much coffee. And the bruises," hickeys, "are from an experiment with Neil. Max cringed at what he said. If David knew they weren't actually just bruises, Max would've directly said that he and Neil were experimenting their sexuality. That was a bad time they don't talk about anymore.

David's concern didn't seem to die off any. "Can I just check? Or get you some ice?" Damn, did it look that bad? It hadn't felt that bad... Max held back a smirk at the thought of what actually happened, but didn't let it show through. "It's my job as a camp counselor, I just need to make sure, Max. Then you can go right back to- uh- having trouble sleeping, I guess." David put his hand on his shoulder to turn him, and even though there wasn't much power behind it, the shock caused him to drop the blanket. The only damn thing keeping his disgusting fucking secret safe.

The teen just stood there a moment in wait for any sign of what would happen next, but once it seemed apparent that David was just gonna keep staring in sheer terror, he made his move. It was a terrible move without literally any thought behind it at all. He just started swearing and saying incredibly offensive things to the counselor in front of him, which said counselor didn't have the strength to process. He just... Kept staring, with a red face and his eyes looked shinier. Not in a creep way, more like he was on the verge of tears. He guessed he hadn't been expecting it, but that was a dramatic action. 

"Max..." David's sad voice made Max silent, and his face soften but the panic still very clear. "Why did you let that happen?" His words were soft and forced, but yet almost angry all at the same time. It made Max feel like he needed to feel sorry, but he didn't. Just... Hopeful?

"It's not... There wasn't... I was..." He tried to find an excuse in the empty void his mind had suddenly transformed to, but found that none were present. What the hell was he supposed to say? Maybe he could just say something seductive, and make him think it was just a dream again, but he just didn't think he could at this point. Perhaps it was worth a try... 

He put on the most seductive look he could muster up and leaned closer to the man, closed his eyes, and pressed their lips together. David gently kissed back, his hand shaking feverishly as it found it's way into Max's hair for what seemed like support. By the time he pulled away, his entire body was shaking and his eyes burnt like hell. "... How many times has this happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh im sorry people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh they have a small discussion and David doesn't know what to do. Plus, Drag Race references. And coffee. ALSO if you guys make fan art for this story, pls send a link in the comments or message me or tag me on instagram. If you make any, I will put the image in the next chapter. Love ya guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter sorta sucks. Im sorry guys, hopefully the next chapter will be better. And maybe I'll add some schween.

Shit.

This was not an okay situation.

It took hours for Max to fall asleep after David left with the promise of them talking about it the next day. Sadly for Max, today was that day. 

The night before made his life much more difficult, and somehow fucked up David's even more. He really freaked out about it, but who wouldn't? This was a very fucked up situation. It took the teen awhile after the man left to even piece together what happened, and it didn't really work. He was just as stuck and confused as before, and he couldn't even comprehend what David was going through. He felt bad knowing that David probably just ended up having a panic attack, and probably even less sleep than himself, considering he always had insomnia. 

Now it was morning and him and Neil were heading to the mess hall for breakfast. He had come back last night awhile after David left, but Max just pretended he was asleep. No matter how much he appreciated Neil's friendship, he just didn't feel like talking about it. He could find a way to handle the situation on his own, anyway. 

The two sat down at the table nearest to the door, where they had been sitting everyday this summer thus far.  It didn't take long for Max to catch sight of David at his usual spot with his boring ass sandwich, but he didn't seem very interested in eating it. His eyes had dark circles under it, and today instead of his smile just being wider than usual, it wasn't there at all. It was an awful sight to see him that way, no matter how many times Max had wished him that kind of hurt. 

Yet, in all this bullshit, the man still got up early enough to make Max his coffee. He only noticed this when Neil shoved it towards him and asking why he was so dazed off, but quickly dropped the subject at the glare Max gave him. David had gotten up early to put his coffee on the table he sat at every morning because he knew that Max liked it and felt sick when he ate after he woke up. David usually did it anyway, but it felt like way more this time around. This was a cup of coffee made by fucking guilt and depression. Max almost felt guilty, but he was in a mood today. In fact, he was in such a mood that when he stood to walk over to David, he didn't even excuse himself and just kinda left Neil there mid sentence.

David looked up from the table when he saw a shadow cast over him. The teen just stared at the man in thought of what to do next. He didn't really plan it out, just knew he wanted to sit by David. He also knew he wanted to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. This would be simple, anyway, or at least Max told himself that, either based on logic or because he had listened to Willam Beli while he got ready this morning. Either way, he felt confident about this. "Lets talk in the cabin." Wow. That was easy.

David reluctantly nodded and stood up, and walked quickly to catch up with Max who had already started walking ahead of him.

The walk there was silent, and due the time, a bit chilly. David walked with his arms crossed for warmth and a few audible sniffles, still very distraught. His mind seemed fogged up and he still had trouble comprehending what happened, and because he was David, completely blamed himself for everything. 

Max shoved the cabin door open with a slam and turned towards David immediately after he heard it shut behind him. This frightened David. How mad was Max at him? How badly had he fucked this stupid thing that Max had only recently started to call a friendship? David felt as though he already knew what was gonna happen and tried to ignore the numbness his body was portraying. No matter what, he had to assume he was awake.

It took the man an incredible amount of strength to reach into his pocket and grab his phone. When he found it, he had an even more difficult time trying to dial anything. It was just three numbers, it shouldn't be this difficult to do this. He pushed the buttons on his screen, but didn't hit call, only handed it over to Max with a weak smile he had to really think about to achieve. This would be for the best, anyway. Max took the phone from David's outstretched hand and glared at it. In the teen's eyes, David was just being stupid. There was no way in hell he was gonna call the fucking police.

Max made sure that his choice was clear by tossing the counselor's phone onto the couch behind him. "David, what the fuck? Why the hell would I call the police?" 

The man stuttered. To him, that had a very obvious answer. He had done very explicit things that had no business to be acted upon Max. He had put him in a situation where the boy had to let what was happening happen because David was too mentally unstable to realize he was borderline raping his co counselor. The police was very clearly the best option. Now if only he could say that aloud...

Max sighed and shook his head, allowing his shirt to shift just enough for David to see another terrible mark he had left on him. "David, how much do you think you did?"

"...Too much." He looked like he was on the verge of tears again. 

Max tried his best to not get mad at that. It was like he was talking to child who had broken one of his mother's favorite necklaces. He took deep breaths to make sure he wouldn't sound angry when he spoke. "Everything that happened..." he trailed off, knowing what he needed to say but not sure how to word it, mostly because it would sound really weird. Hell with it, no sentence could make this situation any weirder. "Was completely consensual. You did not force me into anything in any way. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about." David might have been able to believe him if it was something as stupid as spilling coffee on him, but even that was something he'd cried about in the past.

David opened his mouth to speak, but just got more choked up. He was really hoping that this conversation could take place later and that maybe, just maybe in that amount of time come up with a way to solve this. Instead, he was just getting stuck on all his words and could only get out weak apologies. Now Max was telling him he didn't need to feel guilty, but that wasn't helping much. He tried to speak once more, but only a sob came out and the tears that were laying on his waterline were falling freely. The man covered his mouth and looked away from the teen in front of him. His guilt only got worse once he realized that someone should be comforting Max, and Max shouldn't be comforting him. 

Max, upon seeing this reaction to what was supposed to help him, cursed under his breath. He didn't understand why this had to be so difficult. Fucked up? Yes. Bad? Not exactly. Max begrudgingly stepped towards David and pulled him into a hug, that usually helped the counselor. 

David's eyes widened, and even though it was just a hug, it scared him. He would've tried to get out of his grasp, mostly because he was worried about the physical contact, but the teen was warm. If he'd learned anything from his stupid disorder, heat could pull him out of his state. Because of this reason, the man pulled him closer and he could feel reality start to normalize around him. Good. David rested his chin on Max's shoulder and tried to focus on the temperature, closing his eyes as his breathing started to match the teen's. Now he was clear minded enough to go through his options. 

He could keep apologizing, try and make up for it, call the police on himself, or something. However, Max didn't want to call the police. He had said that everything that happened was not against his will. Maybe he would be fine, and they could try and forget about this. "David?" The man mumbled back in response. "We should probably go start the activities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should leave comments because I love them sm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Max get into an arguement, Max gets hot and pissed (and on the on pill, so bow down to the will of a dead girl walking! Anyway...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW but not full smut. Smut will be next chapter, but so much sexy time though. This chapter leads to smut and is a bit smutty itself. Like for real. Hopefully you guys will like it.

"-You seem to be there an awful lot."

Max sighed at Neil's words, pausing for just a moment to look up at the ceiling in disbelief before continuing packing his shit into a small bag. He hadn't exactly told David about it, but he was staying in the counselor's cabin so that after they talk, he wouldn't have to go back outside. Every fucking weather forecast had a chance of downpour, and Max wasn't up for that shit. He would probably have to sleep in Gwen's old cabin again, but he didn't really care.. Besides, all the stupid teen magazines she had left behind weren't too terrible for a teen with raging hormones to look at.

"We have to talk about what happened. David is freaking out and all that dumb shit." He searched around the area with his back facing toward his friend, wasting time searching for anything he may have forgotten to put in the bag. 

"You seem to be staying over there a lot lately." Neil sounded upset, and he'd been that way since breakfast. Max personally didn't undertand. Yeah, it was a little rude to walk away while he was talking, but he had heard about Harrison's freaky magic tricks too often to even notice. Not to mention that Neil cuts Max off all the time with lame shit he would used to fall asleep to in class. Furthermore; he had more important shit too worry about.

"Yeah, because I have to. He'd go crazy without someone there." He scrambled through his bed sheets, feeling for any object that may have fallen out of what he already had. Surely enough, he found the bobby pin he needed to get into the old cabin because Gwen had 'accidentally' stolen the key and god forbid the camp pay for a new one.

He heard the rustling of Neil crossing his arms behind him, and of course he could feel his glare burning holes into the back of his shirt. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't," the teen responded sternly. "It's just that David-"

"See? Right there. All I hear about is David. Everything to you revolves around David." The nerd had what Max thought was him trying to pull off sounding intimidating. It didn't work well, his voice was far too puberty butchered and Max wasn't caring enough to get the full effect. Although, hearing this did make him stop in his tracks for a moment, thinking. He knew that Neil was right, but he didn't want to give him the damn satisfaction.

"That's just because I hate him that much!"

"So much that you're going over there to have a discussion and tell him that 'yeah, it's totally okay that you raped me!' because that's exactly what your doing." Somewhere during Neil's response, Max's grew a burning red and he quickly turned to return his friend's glare. He was never very good at containing his anger.

"Wait, hold on. Are we actually going to have this fucking discussion? He didn't fucking rape me, and he has a fucking mental disorder, Neil! He didn't fucking know what he was doing! If he did, he wouldn't have fucking done it!"

"Max, he knew exactly what he was doing! Pardon me for my lack of excitement, but I'm not entirely thrilled at the idea of you going back there. Who knows what he'll do having you alone in there! Just him having thoughts like that should be enough to get it through your thick skull not to fuck with him!" Neil stood, adrenalin kicking in. He felt bad about yelling about this, and he knew that Max cared for David more than he'd like to admit, but that was the problem. He simply didn't want his friend hurt, and with what's already happened, it wasn't too far fetched for someone who didn't know the whole story.

Max took a deep breath. "I don't like him, I don't give a shit about him. I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't kill himself so that I keep getting forty percent of his pay check. It's simple. Also, I thought you said that you would support me. Not that it even has any relevance, but that's rather comprehensive, wouldn't you agree?" Max spoke with a sharp venom in his voice before grabbing his bag and walking through the tent flap, making his way to David. 

The entire walk went by quickly due to how much his blood was boiling, he didn't even notice it had already started to rain a bit. He pushed open the door with far too much force than what was actually necessary, and slammed it shut behind him. 

He threw his bag next to the door, knowing that David would get it later, and planted himself a seat on the couch. Now for David to just- "Max? Is that you?" He walked into the living room with a startled impression to see that it was in fact Max. "Try and be quiet, the campers are sleeping."

Max groaned and threw his head back. "David, you should know better than anyone here that no one in this goddamn camp is asleep right now."

David made a face at all of the profanity, but decided against scolding the boy, instead letting his attention focus on a peculiar red bag propped upright on the doorway. "Max, are you staying the night?" He heard a small 'mhmm' in response and had a miniature heart attack. He stuttered as he spoke, but tried to keep his composure. "I- uh- I'm not sure that's the best idea, considering the, um-"

"David, the sex was great, now shut the fuck up." David visually stiffened at the choice of words.

"W-w didn't actually have s-sex, did we?" 

"Close." Max stated this matter of factly, not giving a shit at the moment and tried to focus on finding the remote. Maybe him and David could watch Bob Ross or something, that'd be nice. "But it probably would have been good. I mean, damn. I never thought you would be dominant." Max turned to look at David just in time to see his flush red. "Neil says that you must be a fucking creep, but he's so full of shit..." He trailed off, mumbling some swears under his breath.

"Max, I really wish you wouldn't talk like that..."

Max snorted in response, anger still very present in his voice. "Why? You like that or something, Camp Man? Wanna fucking 'rape me' or something?" David was glad to see him mock quotation marks with his fingers during the sentence. Max roughly set the remote back down on the couch after turning the television back off. Nothing interesting was on and he didn't feel like searching for a movie right now.

David just stood behind the couch the teen was sitting on, holding his mug filled with tea with a concerned expression across his features. "I sincerely hope you don't think that..."

"Well, I don't!" Max was tossing his arms around in dramatic gestures, causing David to flinch. With this kind of conversation at hand, who knew what the brunet might do? "But somebody fucking does! I can't believe him! Who does he think he is anyway, fucking tell me how I feel, telling me what's gonna happen!" Max stood up, turning toward David to directly rant at him. 

"Please keep your voice down..." David whispered this as Max continued to walk towards him, and David having to back up once he got too close. 

"He doesn't get it. You didn't even know what you were doing! He's just so fucking jealous that I've been here more than I've been there because he doesn't have any fucking friends besides me and Nikki. OH, and he tries to keep me over there by telling me I'll get raped. Doesn't matter anyway! My fucked up mind would probably enjoy it because it's you! So please David, fucking do it!" 

David felt his back hit a wall and his mouth go dry. Was Max intoxicated? He didn't smell like alcohol, so why was he acting like this? He must really be mad at Neil, but David himself couldn't blame the teen's friend for worrying about him. However, Max's words made his chest swell up and the guilt he felt at that moment was incredible. Though, his mind couldn't help but get stuck on the whole 'it wouldn't be rape because Max would probably like it because it was David' part. He wanted to just ignore that all together, but it stayed there and made him wonder all the things it could imply. "I-I'm not... Gonna rape you... That's-" he had to pause to push a rising liquid back down his throat. "That's not right..."

He pushed Max back to get a bit of space, feeling claustrophobic between him and the wall, and started to make his way to the couch. His heart raced as he heard Max's footsteps behind him the entire way, and sat back down only to have a weight put on him. He jumped up a bit in shock as Max climbed up onto him, straddling his lap and (since he was shorter than David by about four inches) meeting him at eye level. "Let me rephrase that then." The man's eyes widened even more as Max leaned into beside his face to whisper into his ear. "Fuck. Me."

The words sent a sharp shiver down his spine. He put his hand on the teen's shoulder for support, feeling as though he would fall over even when he was sitting down. Max pulled back and smirked at the reaction he got, and definitely felt the difference on his new seat. He didn't think twice about attacking the man's neck with soft kisses and bites, leaving said man trembling with either arousal or anxiety. Maybe both. "Max- Max, we shouldn't be d-doing this. Y-you're only fifteen-" he cut himself off with a gasp as the brunet bit the nook of his neck.

"It's just a bit too late for you to say that..." He spoke between more bites and sucks. David knew he was right, it was almost hypocritical even for him to say that. Also, he happened to be very weak in situations like this, not that they occured very often, but you get the point. Max sucked at a spot on his jawline that he knew he'd regret when the time came to hide the marks, but he decided that was tomorrow's problem (assuming he got that far). Max took it as a victory when one of David's hands reached up into his hair, the other still resting at his hip but was drawing small circles across the skin. 

Max took a break of bruising the counselor's skin to try his luck on the man's mouth. He pressed his lips against David's, and when he didn't get pushed away, he started to deepen it. It took about five or seven seconds, but soon the redhead moved his mouth against the other's. David already knew that he had lost. Obviously, he could stop it if he wanted to, but he didn't. Therefore, he ran his tongue across Max's bottom to ask for entry, which was eagerly granted. He knew that this would be later regretted, but it didn't quite matter as he felt the boy's tongue against his own and felt his own hand automatically rising under his shirt. However, he did stop before his fingers touched anything too off limits until he pulled away for breath.

"Max," he breathed heavily. "Are you sure you're okay with this? This is a huge decision, no pressure." He watched as Max nodded his head furiously, face red and eyes filled with lust. David never thought in a million years that would he would ever see him like this, so much so that he had to take just a moment to appreciate that he was granted the sight. He thought of it as quite beautiful, and definitely hot. David nodded back as well, thinking of what to do next now that he was fully aware of the situation. "I, uh... Have you done this before?" The boy violently shook his head no, leaving David awestruck and trying to decide if he really wanted to take that away from him. The way that the boy was holding the back of the couch to grind on him more firmly was enough for him to decide. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SORRY I LEFT IT THERE. IT WILL BE CONTINUED. Please leave kudos and comments, I love them so friggin much.


	11. Chapter 11 NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lets try not to make this a habit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG IM SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. I just wanted it to be good, but I got so caught uo in play rehearsal, newspaper, and drag music. Oof. I'm sorry, guys.

David took in a sharp breath, hearing his heart beating loudly in his ears. Max was lazily rolling his hips down on him, forcing small noises out of the both of them, and looking at David in some form of admiration the man had never seen on him. It looked good. David wasn't sure of what exactly to do next and was overthinking everything he had already done. He didn't know any of Max's boundaries when it came to this, or if he even had any, because almost everytime up to this point the teen wouldn't hesitate to throw his fist at the man if he even got close to touching him. Max would've always needed to break the barrier, because it was only then David might get out unharmed.

He heard a shakey, irritated sigh from over him, and he looked up to see Max's half-lidded gaze. "David, I swear to god if you ruin this with a panic attack I will fucking kill you." The man made a worried expression that directly translated to 'oh geez' and Max decided that he probably just needed some more encouragement. Guilt was probably eating him alive. The brunet threw his hips down harder than he had before and took a moment to enjoy the look of David biting his lip with his head thrown back. He took this moment to speak. "Okay," he shuddered when he felt the man's hips buck up. "Everything that happens in this room, will stay in this room. Got it?" David made a weak attempt at a nod, reluctantly trying to make more friction between them. "If it helps any, just pretend you're sleeping again." 

Maybe that was a bit far, but it made something in him snap because at that moment, David's hands gripped tighter on Max's ass and pulled him closer. Max let out a relieved sigh when David reconnected their lips, smiling lightly to himself. He was honestly just happy that they were getting back on track. He threw his hips down again, somewhat proud to find David pulling him down harsher. The man had decided that they were gonna do this, he might as well enjoy it, which wouldn't be that difficult anyway.

David kissed from the corner of Max's lips and down to the middle of his neck, way too satisfied with how the teen tilted his head to give him better access. He had never seen him so compliant. That was a real fucking turn on. Max shivered when he felt David switch from his neck to nibble on his earlobe, and completely melted when he heard him whispering small commands to him. David was surprised to see him complying, removing his shirt with ease and awaiting the redhead to do the same. He did as expected and removed his own shirt, settling on dropping it off of the side of the couch rather than Max's choice of throwing it to the other side of the room.

David took a moment to just take in the sight in front of him. He assumed that Max's obedience was just for show, along with the passion that shown behind it, but damn... It was such a good fucking show. He even felt a somewhat smug feeling come over him when Max had leaned his forehead on his shoulder and started to undo the man's belt buckle, but was too rushed to get it done correctly. David reached down himself to help the teen out and bucked his hips up to pull it off completely, letting himself uncharacteristically smirk at the moan he heard, which Max happened to open his eyes to see the tail end of. The man was astonished by the amount of red covering Max's face, but Max turned the man's attention by palming through his jeans.

David put his hand over the brunet's, somewhat forcing the teen to go harder. The man threw his head back once more, resting on the top most part of the couch before remembering... Shit. They're still on a fucking couch. The counselor groaned under his breath, pulling Max closer and standing up. He was slightly shaky for obvious reasons as he was navigating their way to his bedroom, Max sucking on his neck the entire time. There was just no way that David was gonna take him- uh- have sex with him on a couch, especially if it was Max's first time. 

Eventually, David entered the room and kicked the door shut behind him, all the while attempting to massage Max's ass. He'd end up needing it for what was gonna happen next. Once they made it to the bed, David climbed in next to him rather than on top of him. Max gave a confused look until David popped a question. "How were you wanting to do this?" He asked this, his breath catching the entire way through. 

"Uh- I, um," Max shut his eyes tight, hoping the darkness would let him collect his thoughts. "I didn't think that far, I had no idea how far I would get and it was sorta just the heat of the moment. Shit." That wasn't even in the area of the answer David wanted. Of course, he could have just worded it better, but he didn't wanna just straight up ask if this was 'making love' or just plain 'fucking.' He assumed it was the ladder, with no feelings coming from Max's end. That sucks, but okay.

David gave Max a reassuring smile, reaching over to grab his hand and tug, giving Max the message to climb back on top of him. Not only was it because David just liked to see Max on top of him all unsure of what to do, but because David didn't want the awkward position of his lanky ass on top of the teen. Long moans were heard from both of them as soon as the brunet sat his ass on the man's upper thighs, leaning down to rest his chin over David's shoulder, and thrusting forward roughly to rub their clothed erections together. David reached his hand up to thread itself into the black locks, pulling lightly and hissing at the friction. 

David allowed his hands to wander from the teen's hair, to trail small red lines across his back and further down. A sick feeling was still coursing through him at the thought of what he was actually doing, but he kept telling himself that Max did in fact want this, and the man knew he did too. It was the first time in awhile that he felt so aware of everything; the heat, the sweat, the sensations, the sounds. Oh god, the sounds. That was what was really driving him over the edge. He wanted to hear more. 

He let his body move in sync with Max's, his thumbs hooking into the boy's belt loops on either side of his hips. David wasn't sure how he really wanted to go about this. If the boy was a virgin, he definitely could not actually be in him because David wasn't the kind of guy that had lube lying around just in case. Furthermore, he was a counselor at a camp. It would be inappropriate to have sex with someone in his cabin anyways, and- shit. He was having sex in the cabin at the camp, with his co counselor/camper. Man, this was messed up. The thought, however mortifying, just so happened to not be enough to keep the man's thumbs from pushing the other's jeans off his ass. 

Max seemed to have gotten the idea, because at that moment the hands that had been holding himself up stopped to tear at David's jeans, enthusiastic to get less layer between them. By the time that David was shimmying his jeans and underwear to his knees, Max was already kicking his off. In just a short amount of time, they were both completely undressed, David freaking out about how much Max was staring his body down. "David..?" The teen was having a hard time breathing. 

"...Y-yes, Max?" 

"I-I want you to fuck me." Oh, wow. "I-I want you to fuck me s-so fucking hard I-I won't be able to stand w-without remembering this. Fuck it- I-I want you to fuck me so f-fucking hard I won't be able to fucking sit without r-remembering this." At some point during that speech, David began to move his hips in circular motions even though it wasn't causing any friction at that point. It just was a natural reaction to that kind of statement. David reached his hand up to play with a peculiar spot on the teen's chest just so that he wouldn't get bored while David thought about his options once more, which had Max squirming on the man. He kept inching himself closer until he was literally sitting on top of his dick, which had them both moaning. So, Max definitely wanted anal. There was no lube, Vaseline was not an okay substitute for lube, and he didn't really have anything else except- that might work. 

He remember a gift that Gwen had got him before she left. It was condoms, which was funny and light hearted and she gave it to him saying something about 'now that you don't have another counselor next to you...' but they both knew he would never use them, and he acted like condoms in the cabin was wildly inappropriate. But, hey, guess it comes in handy after all. He gripped Max's hip and reached his closest arm to the nightstand drawer. He awkwardly opened it and felt around for the box with his hand. His body physically loosened now that he knew there was a way to actually do this. The reason why this was a great a great solution was because of the extra amount of lube applied to the rubber, designed to make it feel even better for straight couples, but worked just as well for this reason.

He opened the box and pulled out a small packet, tearing it open with his teeth, and dropping the box next to the bed. Once Max saw this, he adjusted himself to let David get the thing on. Just a moment after, Max was already trying to get back on him. "Wait wait wait wait wait!" The teen gave him an annoyed glare, but stopped anyway to let David do what it was he needed to do. He watched with surprise as the man pumped his dick a few times, just trying to get some lube on his fingers to prep Max. He looked back up at the person on top of him. "You ready?" Max nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Okay..."

David reached his hand between the other's thighs and ran his middle finger through the boy's ass, stopping to circle his entrance. It took him a moment to try and warm up the fluid before he tried pushing his finger into him. He was honestly surprised at how well the brunet was taking it, but then again, one finger wasn't much. It wasn't until he pushed in another that had Max shaking. David began to push in and out to get him used to the feeling, and curled his index once on a whim that made the teen let out a muted cry. David waited until he had three fingers in for him to declare Max 'prepped', but decided to use Max being on top as a way to let him go at his own pace. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. 

As Max eased himself onto the man, it became apparent that he had no intention of keeping in his moans, and at the fucking sensation of Max around him caused him to give less of a fuck than he thought ever possible. It took Max a moment to actually be able to move, especially considering that they were just using a lubed up condom, but fuck Max wanted it. David actually ended up having to sit up and lean against the headboard to aid Max in getting David all the way in. Once Max did start moving, however, David just felt his mind fog up all over again and just got lost in the feeling. All of his morals were tossed somewhere, long gone with his dignity, as he held tight to the teen's hip. 

David moved along with Max in slow circles, focusing more on strength rather than speed. It seemed to be having a good effect on the teen, his prostate getting rubbed over repeatedly through the set pattern. They both knew that they weren't gonna last very long at this rate. David only sped up when Max did, their voices becoming hoarse and erratic. It was only after David grasped Max's dick to jerk him off that Max came hard onto David's chest and the feeling of the teen's walls tightening sending him over the edge. Now it was just the afterglow to bask in before the aftermath took place.

They breathed heavily, faces red and sweat covering their bodies as they just took each other in for a moment. Max let himself collapse on the older of them, cum splattered between their bodies as he took in the scent and feeling to put it far into his memory. "Max-"

"Hold on, David. Just fucking enjoy it."  David wanted to take the advice, so he waited just a few seconds before adding;

"Let's try to not make this a habit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEET JESUS. It has been done. Fucking smut all the way from the state I'm in. The next chapter shall be interesting and hopefully good. Thank you for those of you that have been here since the beginning. I live you all so much like oh my god. Please leave comments, I fucking love that shit and it really inspires me to write more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is some aftermath. Not a lot of communication, but a very worried David. Also, some Neil being an asshole. He has the right to worry, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not super happy with the ending, but I think the beginning is pretty cool.

David couldn't seem to think of a time he was as angry at the sun as he was in this moment, and contrary to your beliefs, it wasn't super rare for him to have something against nature every now and then. The weather didn't even have the pity to match his mood. However, this beat every other times by a long shot. It was anyone's guess why, but David figured it had to be the way the sun was brightly shining down on the trees, the birds chirping outside of the cabin, and most of all he had woken up naked next to an also naked camper. It wasn't exactly an ideal morning routine. I mean, David wasn't super fond of swearing, but he wouldn't argue with anyone if they told him this was fucked up.

Luckily for him, Max was still asleep, and David would be just fine as long as he doesn't get too much in his head. There was still time to fix this, assuming that he would still want to once Max woke up, he just needed to figure it out. Step one: Make some breakfast. Max was always complaining about how much he hated the camp's food, so a good breakfast might make him feel up to a conversation. Wait, Max didn't eat in the morning. Cross that idea out. Step number one: make coffee. 

David slowly climbed out of bed, cringing to himself as he was reminded once again of last night by his lack of clothing. He reached to his phone and set the alarm a half hour earlier than usual. Now Max would hopefully have time to shower before they started the day. The man walked as quietly as he could to the dresser to get his clothes for work before remembering that they were still on the ground. He glanced around the room before spotting his shorts and breifs hanging off the side if the bed. His shirt was somewhere by the couch in the living area if he was remembering correctly. He stalked over to grab his shorts, quietly dropped the breifs into a hamper by the door and grabbed a new pair before making his way out of the bedroom.

Just as he thought, his work shirt was dropped next to the couch. He grabbed it up from the ground before making his way to the bathroom to set them down on a rack by the shower. There was no way he would be conducting the daily activities without a shower because he still smelled very much like sex. After sitting the clothes down, he made his way back into a small kitchen-like area. He supposed he was just gonna have to make the coffee undressed, which was weird for him, but he just had to put the coffee in the maker and then he'd go shower. Simple task. 

David did just that; he grabbed a large mug from the top shelf of the cabinet and put it under the machine, then took some spoonfuls of coffee to put in it and turned it on before leaving to shower. He guessed he had probably about fifteen minutes until the alarm woke Max up, most of the time having been taken by David trying not to wake the teen up. With that in mind, he made his way towards the bathroom which was located down a small hallway that connected his cabin with the other cabin that Gwen used to be in. He opened the door and did his best to quietly shut it behind him. 

One part of him wanted to make sure that Max got enough sleep so that he would hopefully feel better than David did, but another, more sinister part of him really wanted to wake him up so that he would feel awful and hopefully think twice about doing anything like this again. The man knew he couldn't blame Max, he definitely could have stopped what happened, but he was doing just fine with his strange emotions up until Max started to act on them. Of course, he wasn't doing entirely fine, considering the unconscious part of his mind did terribly, but his conscious mind was doing fairly well. 

He opened the shower curtain and stepped in, turning on the water to an overly hot temperature, hopefully enough to take his mind off the unimaginable. Okay, perhaps unimaginable was a bit much, in fact, it was a complete lie. It had actually been something the man guiltily thought about a lot, sometimes even- lets not go there. He tried to keep thinking about how he could fix their mistake, but it almost seemed impossible at this point. So much had already happened, and there was no taking it back. David wished that he could be more empathetic towards that fact, but he also really didn't want to give those memories up. He didn't want to forget how Max spoke to him, or the way he moaned, or the look of admiration he gave when David took over- fuck. Now he was hard.

David turned the heat up more and wished it away. He refused to give into that again. 

After awhile, David deemed himself clean enough to be done, so he quickly dried off and dressed himself, bracing for whatever may happen once he left the confides of the bathroom. He walked down the small hallway once again, and turned to the kitchen to see Max sitting at the kitchen table, completely undressed, sipping his coffee. He stopped in his tracks, his body forcing him to take in the scene before he was thankfully knocked out of his thoughts by Max's voice. "'Morning, daddy. Sleep good?" Max smirked.

The question caused David to choke on his saliva, his face heating up to his ears. That was a way to start the day. "M-Max, don't say that! I very well could be your father!" Max scoffed at him, taking another drink of his coffee before responding.

"David, please. I doubt you were screwing someone at when you thirteen. Especially not someone with a vagina." That was a hard sentence to take in. David had thought very often about the age difference between them, but it sounded even worse when someone else, especially Max, just called it out like that.

David thought better than to try and correct him, instead turning to give the teen the privacy he didn't want. He gripped the counter top harsh in frustration, pleading his thoughts to go away just a moment longer. This isn't how he had expected for the morning to go, but then again he had no idea what he was expecting. He inhaled deeply in an attempt to clam his shakiness. "I set the alarm a bit earlier so you could shower before everyone woke up. You still have some..." Cum, was the word. "...on your chest. I can give you extra clothes if you need it." He heard a glass being set down and turned to see that Max had just chugged the rest of his coffee, which was good. The sooner Max left, the sooner David could think about what had just happened.

A frustrated groan was heard behind him, and he took a chance at turning around again. The brunet seemed incredibly disappointed but stood anyway, stretching himself out in a way that could make David stare, then stopped to speak. "Whatever you say, Camp Man." And with that, he disappeared in the hallway. This was going to be a long day.

\- - - -

Story time had always been one of the campers favorite thing to do, and Max knew that very well. He sat on a damp log next to David with the camp sitting idly around to create a somewhat circle shape. Not many if the campers would get freaked out, but the younger ones usually had a bit if trouble sleeping through the night. He took pride in that.

In fact, some of them were already freaking out. There was only three, but they were not down for this shit. "-and after I walked out of the sauna, I couldn't really remember anything else besides David being stupid. He still hadn't caught onto to the fact that Daniel was a fucking cultist. We all could've died-"

"Okay! Well I think that wraps up the story, don't you think Max?" David interrupted him, hoping Max didn't already scare them too much.

"Wow, Max." Nikki laughed, standing up from her spot next to Neil who still looked as pissed as he did when the story started. "That really sucked. I wonder whatever happened to him." Max stood as well, nodded, and stretched out before allowing his arms to hang loosely at his sides. 

Most of the campers had dismissed themselves and left to their tents. "Probably jerked off to the thought of David finding us all dead." David snapped his head up with a look of 'what the gosh darn heck' and Max just raised an eyebrow. They had a moment of facial conversation (David being too polite to say anything inappropriate in front of the younger audience, but trying to get the message 'please don't do that' to Max), before Neil interrupted. 

Neil stood to pull Nikki to his side, brushing past the two. "David would probably do the same thing without Daniel even in the picture."

David visibly tensed at what he had heard. That must've been why Max was so upset last night. Oh geez, last night. "Neil, what the fuck."

No response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFF MAX CALLED DAVID "DADDY." That is comedy. Anywayyy, be sure to leave comments, I love them and ya boi always shows his boyfriend what kind people you are. Or at least how much you love this ship or fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please drop a comment and let me know. If you didn't... I don't know.


End file.
